Rumors
by UnForgettableSin
Summary: The reason why you shouldn't spread rumors.Multiple pairing.But mainly just SasuNaru.Yaoi,SasuNaru,Multi chapter part high school fic,Probably OC,rated for future chapters.
1. Prolouge:Rumors

My Warnings:This is a yaoi fic.I warned you so no flames about it.This will get steamy later.There will be fluff.This is part high school fic,part original Naruto fic.So don't be flaming me for ooc.I'll try to keep I to what they would really say.

**Ayame:Is that all?**

Sin:Oh,yea.That's Ayame.He's my Yami(dark side,)and my slightly saner half.

**Ayame:That must be where the insanity went.I got most of the sanity.**

Sin:Now that that's over on with the fic:

**I disclaim,if I owned Naruto Sakura and Ino wouldn't even be in the same school as everyone else.And it would so not be suitable for children under the age of 14**

_For every action there is an opposite but equal reaction (so they say).Even so.If Kohona High wanted a show,they sure as hell were gonna get one.Wether they wanted it or not._

Taking a break from their school work,the raven and sun haired nin were training on the Uchiha grounds.Taking a break Naruto lay sprawled on the cool green grass.He ruffled his golden locks as he closed his eyes and felt the sun dance across his tanned cheeks.Sasuke,however,was resting somewhat dignantly against a tree.

The blond stretched and winced only slightly at the twinge running up his spine.Cathing the eyes of his friend watching his,he grinned inwardly.He had his attention just where he wanted.He casually placed a hand over his 'sore' spot.

"Injured dobe?"

"No way Teme,the Great Naruto Uzumaki wouldn't be injured by some stuck up Uchiha."He hid the smile.

Sasuke snorted,"You are too.I can see the blood."

"So just a little.It won't kill me."

"Just let me see,"He said sighed.

"What?No it's fine."

"It may need tending to.Let me see."

Naruto muttered something under his breath and turned,scooting up between the Raven ninja's pale legs.He knew perfectly well that even if it was serious that kyuubi would have it healed by tomorrow.But try to argue with a regular human and it would just be 'troublesome'.

His breath hitched a bit as he felt the cool hands lift up his shirt to inspect his wound._It's sasuke,stop it!_He reprimended himself,feeling blush creep up to his cheeks.

_"Hey Teme!Guess what!?"_

The hands kept moving.Making his skin tingle.His shirt was tugged in a silent order.Her lifted his arms as it was pulled over his head and tossed on the grass.Immediatly they were back on his skin.Though they seemed to be just about everywhere _but_ his wound.Finally they slipped around his waist and pulled him back against the strong chest.Cerulean met onyx and time seemed to stop.

_"They think we're lovers!Where would they get an idea like that?I almost died laughing!"_

They didn't really know who moved first but theymet in the middle.Mouth to mouth as a small ripple of awareness wavered through the air.One moaned,no one knew who,but they were far to engrossed in what they're doing.

They broke apart only long enough to catch a breath.Naruto turned and stradled the other boy's hip before crashing his lips onto his.He ran a hand through raven hair while a hand rested on his hip.Sasuke was busy exploring the other's chest

while they battled for dominance.

_"Would serve them right if those rumors were true,right dobe?"_

_"What are you suggesting teme?"_

_"I'm suggesting we should give them what they want..."_

Naruto was sure Sasuke heard the girls squeal or go off running in terror as his friend came after them.He pulled back breathing heavily.

"Guess we showed them,eh?"He heard a grunt from the other as an affirmative.He shifted his eyes the the red lips swollen from their kiss.Naruto shifted in the boy's lap.

"You know Sasuke.They're gone now.We..you can stop.."

The black haired boy looked into those cerulean pools.Thinking a bit.Then he smirked,"I know."He pulled the blond into a earth shattering kiss.His eyes widened but silently fell closed.Maybey,He thought,those girls had something there.He placed his hand on the pale cheek of his friend.He pulled back,"so?"He blushed slightly.

"I've been thinking,about you dobe."The blond gave him his full attention."I like you.Really like you.I think I have since orchimaru.When I was all alone in the darkness of my soul,all I could think of was you.Your smile lit the way back here."Sasuke looked into the two blue orbs before him."Sasuke.How could you love someone like me?"He looked away and started to move off the boy's lap but Sasuke grabbed his wrist,"Easily, I don't blame kyuubi's doings on you.You're the innocent little angel that blessed my life.I don't blame you for anything.I can love you because the warmth of your smile melted my cold heart.I love you,dobe.I want you to be mine."Naruto glanced at the other boy,taking in those words. He turned back and settled in Sasuke's lap.Sasuke wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer into a kiss.When Naruto kissed back he took that as his yes.

"We should get going,Koi."Sasuke played teasingly.He pulled the other up."Alright teme,"He laced his fingers with Sasuke's."what are we going to tell Gaara and Aaya?"He asked.Naruto seemed to think for a moment with a cute pout look,"Don't worry.They'll understand."He smiled and pulled Sasuke close into a delicate kiss.

Sin:this is my first Naruto Fic.It's gonna get steamy later

**Ayame:SQUEE!!Yay!Finally.You've been writing ideas and bits and pieces for a while.Finally something hardcore.**

Sin.You're hard aren't you?Ahh!You've been reading my stories off fanfiction!

**Ayame:...**

Sin:Whatever...Reviews Wanted!Consrtuctive critism,questions,and helpfull facts always wanted!I'm new to the world of Naruto!Please!

_**I love reviewers!I'll give you a special present!I promise!i'll give it to you in the next chapter!**_


	2. Enter Naruto's Cousin

Sin:Wee!the first real chapter!Basically this chapter is getting to know more about the new member in the group.

**Ayame:Aren't you supposed to be cleaning your room?**

Sin:_-glare-_Quit nagging.Oh,yes.the mall is based on the mall down the road from my house.So there may be resturants you never heard of.

**Ayame:Why did you name something else after me?**

Sin:One,I came up with the girls name before you told me yours,Two,I know a wolf demon named Ayame,Three,his name had to be similar to hers!

Gaara:I'll do the disclaimer:

**She disclaims,if she did own Naruto,It'd be rated M and there would be several make out scenes and episode**

**I got a review!YAY!I will give Nusku...**

**An adorable Sasuke and Naruto Plushie!hands plushie**

**Warings:Swearing,and throwing kunai at a store clerk that insulted Naruto,Saske and Gaara,and the hardships of being gay or bi...**

"So.You guys put an end to those rumors?"Gaara asked,smirking.Sasuke sat down at the table next to naruto across from him.They sat in the food court at the mall.Sasuke just smirked,while Naruto blushed."Actually,"He bagan,but was cut off by a yell,"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!"afterwords there was a yelp and the sound of kunai being thrown.The boys looked at eachother,then the direction it came from which was HotTopic."You thinking,what I'm thinking?"Sasuke asked. "Yep,Aaya."Gaara agreed.They raced to the store and stood in the enteryway watching the scene.

"You got a problem with them huh?"Aaya asked.Her long gold hair falling around her dark blue clad shoulders. "Geez,Naruto.You're cousin's still violent?"Sasuke teased.Aaya's onyx eyes were rimmed with an emerald jade color.The chain of her black cargos shined in the floruesent lighting.The three friend looked at the poor store clerk which had caused Aaya's wrath.He was pinned to the wall with expertly thrown kunai.

"Yea.No queers in this store!"He yelled at her.Her eye twitched,she was about to finish off the guy when the manager of the store came out.He was tan and decked out in a tight black shirt calf length black shorts and chunky boots.His longish pink hair was in every direction.

"Please.Aaya.What happened?"Aaya momentarily considered not answering but did anyway,"This guy here has a problem with my boyfriend,my cousin,and my friend."She said bitterly."Only cause they're fags!"The clerk shouted at her.She was squating down on the counter glaring at the worker,"How would you know!It's not like they go around molesting people or anything!They come in here,buy stuff and walk out!"She growled.(A/N:seriously.She growled like a dog.)"And so you got a problem with Bi's too huh?!Cause that's what my boyfriend is!"

Like Naruto and Gaara Aaya holds a powerful demon inside her.Her demon is the Darkness Wolf.He happens to possess and take over her body when she is in great emotional pain,(sadness,anger,)physical pain,(close to dying,)or once a month when the moon is full.His name is Ayame.

Aaya's aura started to glow a deep purple,which meant her demon is coming out."That's not good,"Gaara wispered,noticing her claws.He walked over to her and put a hand on her on,let's go."He wispered.She looked at Gaara then her friends still in the doorway.With one last growl she lept off the counter."I'm sorry Aaya."The manager said,"I'll take care of this."He smiled at his former employee."Okay,sorry about the wall,"She motioned to the wall that would defidently need to be repaired."You had a reason,as always."He waved to them as they left.Even though aaya wasn't paid every saturday she and Naruto came to HotTopic and helped out.The Manager got used to heer temper and knew she would only blow up at someone if she had a very good reason.

Aaya sighed as she laid her head on the table.Gaara sat next to her,Naruto across and Sasuke across from Gaara.After having known her for a year they knew what made her loose her patience."I just get so tired of people hating you because you're bi of gay or even if you're just friends with them,"She mummbled to the table.Gaara patted her back reasuringly, "One day people will look past it."After another minute or so she was back to herself.

"So,are you guys together now?"Aaya asked.Munching on a fry from Jonny Rockets.Gaara raised an invisible brow but continued eating a fry from Burger King.Naruto blushed at his paler cousin's question.She wasn't as sickly white as Sasuke or Gaara but she was defidently paler than Naruto."Yea,you could say so,"Sasuke smirked at Naruto who blushed more."Finally."Gaara mummbled,while shaking his head."Cool."Aaya smiled.Being a Yaoi Fangirl Naruto didn't worry about his cousin disliking his choice in sexuality.Afterall she just attacked some clerk who didn't like it.Plus the fact that out of their small group she was the only straight one.She did look similar to her cousin; gold hair,endless pools of color called eyes,a mark on her body symbolizing her locked up inner demon/power,she even had two marks on her cheeks like Naruto's three.She did however differ with her choice of clothing,dark,while Naruto's shirt was bright orange with black pants.

"What should we do?We don't have class, or training since it's sleeting outside,"Naruto asked.Sasuke glanced at the movie theater and noticed the new releases,"Hey.I know.Let's go see a horror movie."Gaara mirrored Sasuke's smirk as the two blond's eyes went wide."What?!"they said at the same time.Sasuke dragged Naruto while Gaara handled Aaya.They bought tickets and walked into the movie theater.It was suprisingly empty.Including the four ninja there was a total of 15 people.Naruto sat next to his cousin,Sasuke on the other side,and Gaara on the other side of Aaya.The lights darkened to pitch black and the movie started.

Sin:I'm leaving it there

**Ayame:and, uh,Why?**

Sin:Cause I can.And I wanna save the make out scene for the next chapter

**Ayame:Idiot,you just gave it away.I should take away your Yuki plushie**

Sin:Ayame!You asked why and I told you.now gimme back Yuki _-grabs_-

**Ayame:Go clean your room.You won't get to have Kyou or Sumomo over if you don't.**

Sin:What!you were listening to my calls again!Why you-_tackles yami to the floor-_

**Please Review!I need them!I need at least 3!Comments, constructive critism, questions and helpfull facts are welcomed!I will love you forever!**


	3. In The Movie Theater

Sin:I have REVIEWERS!YAY!

Kakashi:Ayame's sick huh?_-reads note-_

Iruka:She Really loves her reviewers...

Sin:Iruka!_-glomps iruka-_Whatcha doin here?

Iruka:I came to help.And protect you from the plot books Kashi has hidden away somewhere

Sin:_-gasps-_Kakashi!Yuo wouldn't!

Kakashi:What'd you do to your hand?

Sin:I sliced it_-pionts to shallow cuts-_

Iruka and Kashi:_-wince-_Ow...

For my REVIEWERS:

**Nusku:I try for the cuteness**

**JustAddWater:Cool.Ayame loves dancing.And I used to have a bi boyfriend.They're great aren't they?And also, Thanx for the complements!I would never have Aaya steal Sasuke.He belongs w/ Naru-chan!Yea,I tried to make Aaya a believable teenager,with a haunted past but still knows when to have fun.I never actually read a Naruto realitive one though.Proly wouldn't like it.And for those of you who love Neji/Gaara I'm sorry.I love it too.But don't worry.Neji will find someone.How do I know?I'm the Authoress!**

**Wanted-4-B'n-Sexy:I hope this chapter's good too.I'm not sure if my lemons will be as good though.But there's a first for everything!**

**LadydemonLyn:Yes I am updating!I hope this one doesn't suck.Since Gaara and Aaya were with them they couldn't fully make out..but that _defidently _won't stop Sasuke from '_playing_' with his little kitsune(insert evil smirk here.**

**(A/N:Yea..just so everyone knows I'm to lazy to fix the other chapter.And the cousins aren't sitting next to each other.They're about three or four seats away from each other.And I have no idea if the spelling is right on words or not.I hope they're readable.)**

**Warnings:Other couples.both straight and gay mentioned.Part of a lemon,aka...BLOWJOB!!!(_-cackles insanely-_I have a weird thing with blowjobs.In fact one of them is in my favorite saying...check out my profile to find it...)And,and we finally figure out why Shakimaru is always falling asleep in the day!(_-more evil laughter-_)**

Naruto felt a hand snake around his waist and pull him close to a chest.Sasuke smiled down at him as the movie started.Naruto blushed as the pale hand slid under his shirt and etched small swirls over his abdomin.He glanced up,"teme."He warned.Motioning at his cousin and friend."Hn,she won't mind.She reads about it all the time."He smirked before brushing his lips against his boyfriend's.When he pulled back he smirked again into those pools of endless summer sky.Naruto visibly blushed even in the dark theater.

Sasuke put a hand on the nape of Naruto's neck and pulled him in for another breathtaking kiss.He sucked on naruto's luscious pink bottom lip,asking for enterance.Naruto gladly parted his lips to a warm wet muscle.He savored the Uchiha's flavor,bittersweet apple with a hint of creamy vanilla.Needless to say it was addicting.He noticed that Sauske's hair smelled like a sweet mellow apple scented shampoo.

Sasuke's hand lay on his koi's hip while the other still on the nape of his neck.He rubbed his hand against Naruto's thigh.He could feel his kitsune moan to the touch.Luckily no one else heard it since it was a horror movie and the damsel in distress just screamed bloody murder.

"Aaya.Aaya?"Gaara asked.The blond clung to his arm burying her face in his shirt.

"Yes?"she mumbled.

"What are Naruto and Sasuke doing over there?"He asked annoyed.

She glanced over at her cousin then stole a kiss from her koi,"Swapping saliva."Gaara sighed as she curled up on the seat and hid from the computer animated horrors._'I'll never know what happens at movies if i'm with her.'_He sighed and pulled an arm around the wolf protectively.

"Ngh..sasuke...we should..ngh,stop..."Naruto stuttered as the Uchiha sucked on his neck.Surley enough to leave a hickey.Sasuke licked his way up to the sun kissed jawline before smirking,"Why would I stop my little kitsune?I know you want it..."He wispered seductively.He ran his palm over his koi's upper thigh.Then he grabbed Naruto's clothed member and stroked it.Loving the little gasps and mews he got in return.He moved slowly massaging it thoroughly.He unzipped the jeans and took Naruto's hardened member in his mouth.Sucking on it in various degrees.

Naruto's eyes squeezed shut as Sasuke sucked particularly hard.He bit his lip keeping the moan down.He felt a bursting sensation and knew he would cum soon.Sasuke massaged Naruto's member with his tounge,savoring the taste.As Naruto came he moaned louder,but not enough to get the attention of the others actually watching the movie.He Swallowed the bitter liquid,zipped up the jeans and smirked at the slightly panting blond.He captured the slightly parted lips,not suprised when the blond returned the kiss.

They parted as the movie ended.Standing as the lights un-dimmed (A/N:Is that a word?) and the other movie participants walked out.Gaara stretched causing his shirt to expose his white abdomin and blood red boxers.Aaya yawned but caught sight of the Uchiha's smirk.That caused her to smirk at her cousin's blush.

"D'you guys like the movie?"Gaara asked at the walked out into the oh-so-irritably-bright mall lights.Aaya hissed and shielded her eyes."Yeah,it was a little **_hard _**to follow though."The Uchiha smirked at the crimson contrasting with his koi's blue eyes."Did something happen between you two?And if it did...I don't think I want to know."Gaara placed a hand over his eyes,and shaking his head.Realizing just what had happened in that movie theater.

"HINATA-CHAN!"Aaya shouted.Catching the attention of,who else,but Hinata.She walked over along with Kiba,Neji and Shakimaru.

"Oi..A-Aaya-k-kun,hello..."She stuttered.She bowed.Aaya grabbed her in a big hug,startling the nin."Kiba!"She released her hold on Hinata and slapped a high five with Kiba.She was friends with Hinata because she tutored her in English and because Hinata tutored her in math.And,well,she's very doglike just like our canine-obsessed nin,Kiba!Neji hung back, aware that the slightly taller Uzumaki was almost as friendly with her classmates as the weller known one.Gaara shook hands with Neji,"Hey,What's up?"Neji shook hands with his friend,"Gaara,Sasuke,Naruto."Shakimaru resembled a standing dead man.His chest barely rose when he took in a breath.

Sasuke flicked his forehead causing the nin to jump and glare,"What the hell was that for?"He rubbed his forehead.

"Don't you ever sleep at night?"Naruto asked,leaning on Sasuke's arm.

"Hell no,not when he keeps me up all night!"Shakimaru replied.

Then,the unthinkable happened.The great Neji Hyuuga, blushed.Yes,pale pink crept up his cheeks.All eyes widened.They never really knew _why _he slept in the day.Maybey he was nocturnal?

"_That's _why you're always sleeping in class."Gaara replied.Regaining his lost coposure.

"That explains a lot."Naruto closed his mouth which had recently dropped to the floor.

"Cool.I'm guessing Hyuuga's pretty good then?"Aaya asked.Only slightly aware of how perverted the question was.Hinata turned red as a tomato and slightly hid behind Kiba.Aaya crossed her arms over Gaara's back,leaning against the nape of his neck.Neji bushed even more as did Shakimaru."Uh..well...I, um..."Shakimaru scratched the back of his head awkwardly,then smiled sheepishly.

"Hey,anyone else hungry?"Kiba gestured to the many returants in the food court."Yes,"Shakimaru added."Later,I'm heading home home with Naruto."Sasuke waved off to his friends."K,later!"Kiba waved back.The others nodded mildly.

"Where you taking us?"Naruto asked as he and Sasuke walked up to the Uchiha mansion.Sasuke merely smirke as he unlcked to door with a 'click'."Time to finished what we started in the movies."He wipsered as he pulled Naruto in to a kiss by the collar of his shirt.

Sin:So how was the 'sort of' lemon?Good,bad.But hey,go easy,it was my first attempted blowjob

Kakashi:I would say it was fairly good for a first trymwhat do you think Ruka?

Iruka:_-blushes-_Not bad

Sin:Aw,what wrong Ruka-chan?

Kakashi:_-hugs ruka from behind-_What's wrong my little dolphin?a little flustered?

Irkua:..._-more blush-_

Sin:Aw...let's let them get un-flustered

Sin:Famous for inventing new words with extra prefixes

**Please Review!I love my REVIEWERS!Questions,Comments and and constructive critisism welcomed!As well as helpfull facts!Oh,and hopefully the next chapter will be a lemon!**


	4. Let's Finish what We Started Earlier

Sin:Okay..full blown lemon in this chappie!Wee!_-throws confetti and dances with Yuki and Itachi-_

Kakashi:_-stares-_why is she so excited?

Iruka:The last time she found an evil plot fic and tried to write an EdxAl lemon..it was started over two months ago..and it was never finished...

Kakashi:So she's celebrating the fact that her second attempt at a lemon only took her three hours..I see

Iruka:Yeah,she's _real _excited

Sin:WHEEEE!!

Iruka:Oh and she accidently deleted the whole Rumors story off her computer without knowing and she got it back

Kakashi:Ah...I see

Iruka:Kashi where's her medication?did she take it on her own again?

Kakashi:Yep...

Sin:To my REVIEWERS:

**Bunnykitune:Aaya's a girl. Remiember in the second chapter Naru-chan said Yaoi Fan_girl_?**

**Samantha:thank you . It was my first shot at it.And I plan on putting some KakaxIru somewhere in here.I'm too much of a fan to not put it in.But I am posting a little oneshot with them after I post this.Check it out,I'm calling it As Usual**

**Red Asatari:Thank you!.And yes here comes the Lemon!I love you REVIEWERS!**

**LadydemonLyn:You were my first REVIEWER for the last chppie if if helps.If you liked that chapter yuo'll love this one.Sorry if it's short,but the next chapter is a bit sad.And thank you,it is called a lime.Why,i dunno.**

**Nusku:WHERE'D YOU GO?!(sorry,I get worried,she or he I'm not sure was my first ever REVIEWER for this story and i hope they're okay)**

Kakashi:(look down at disclaimer)

**She disclaims.She doesn't own anything.If she did I'm sure Naruto's ass would constantly be in pain...**

**Warnings:Lemon.yes lemon.Don't like it?Then why are you reading this?**

"Where you taking us?"Naruto asked as he and Sasuke walked up to the Uchiha mansion.Sasuke merely smirked as he unlcked to door with a 'click'."Time to finish what we started in the movies."He wipsered as he pulled Naruto in to a kiss by the collar of his shirt.

Sasuke leaned down and ran his tounge over the other's lips.Ganted permission he sucked on the other's tounge while his hands made their way down his sides and pulled up on the T-shirt the other was wearing.They broke only long enough to remove eachother's shirts then Sasuke made his way to Naruto's neck.They made their way up to Sasuke's room.Sasuke led so they made it there quite easily.

Sasuke alternated between sucking and biting as he laid naruto down on the bed.He pulled off the loosened pants of his lover's body then made way of his own.He took a second to look over Naruto's sun kissed form.

"You look so incredibly sexy like this."He wispered into his ear.The one beneath him shivered against his hot breath. "Sasuke..."he mumbled.He felt two hands against his hips,then slowly pull down his boxers.He wriggled them off completely.Then lay against the other,rubbing his unclothed member against the clothed one.Naruto moaned at his actions. Sasuke reached and grabbed Naruto's erect member and pulled off his boxers.He pulled him into a kiss as he rubbed against him,making Naruto moan.He used this to his advantage and slipped hius tounge into the wet cavern.

Using the kiss as a distraction Sasuke used the oil on the nightstand to lube up his fingers.He pushed in one digit and waited for Naruto to adjust.When he relaxed Sasuke pushed in another digit,slowly making a scissoring motion as he moved in and out slightly.Then placing the third digit in her waited untill the other started squirming.He pulled them out and smiled down at his koi.He lubed up his hard member and slowly pushed in.Again when Naruto squirmed he pulled out and thrusted in up to the hilt.He did it again and smirked when Naruto moaned his name.Shivering he dug his nails into Sasuke's snow white back.He pulled out and thrust in again.Making sure to his the same bundle of nerves.

"AHHHHHH!!!"Naruto arched his back.Digging his nails in further.With each moan Sasuke was getting closer and closer to his climax.With a final thrust he came inside Naruto.He panted as he looked down at his little uke.Naruto panted with eyes closed.His face turned ever so slightly.Sasuke glanced down and noticed Naruto was still hard.A smirk srpead across his lips.

"Sasuke what are you-AHHH!"Naurot gasped.He looked at Sasuke and saw him sucking lightly on the tip of his erect emember.He swallowed Naruto whole all the way to the hilt.Naruto unintentionally bucked as a warm muscle massaged his hard member.He let out a loud gasp as Sasuke sucked and lathered his member."Ngh...Sasuke...I,"he tried to form a sentence through the white hot pleasure corsing through his veins.

With a final suck Naruto cummed.He breathed in and out heavily.Sasuke swallowed the bitter liquid and smirked up at his lover.He moved up and lay next to his koi,lacing his arms around Naruto's waist and kissed his sunshine locks.

"Let's get some sleep,eh?Naruto nodded and snuggled into Sasuke's warm chest.Drifting off slowly into a peacefull sleep.Sasuke nuzzled the sunshine locks and fell asleep.

Aaya lay on Gaara's firm chest sleeping peacefully.Or as peacefully as her demon would let her.Her body was tense and her eyebrows furrowed.Gaara stroked her hair lovingly,wishing of a way for her to sleep without the fear of a demon possesign her body.

"You say that you sleep.But you don't.You black out,unaware if your body is doing anything."He sighed sadly,glancing at the clock.It was past 1 am.Aaya's insomnia caused her to have trouble falling asleep any earlier.He let his eyes glaze over so he could reach some form of sleep.Not what most peolle would call_ sleep _but close enough for him.

Both couples lay in bed sleeping in some form.Both waiting to see what tomarrow holds.

Sin:Wow..that was phylisical...Kakashi did you put that in yourself?

Kakashi:Yep..you were to busy celebrating to notice...

Sin:I couldn't help it.I had a panic attack until i found it again..

Iruka:_-reads draft of next chapter-_That's so sad...

Sin:Revwiews!I love REVIEWERS!Questions,comments,constructive critism and helpfull facts welcomed!


	5. You know why I'm screwed up?

Sin:_-growls-_

Iruka:What the heck are you doing?

Sin:I'm growling at random objects I hate

Kakashi:Did you get homework for the weekend?

Sin:No,Kashi-kun,I managed to slip out ot it...

Iruka:Why are you so ticked then?

Sin:I have anger issues.That's why.

Iruka:I found you some Yaoi pics...

Sin and Kakashi:YAY!!!

Iruka:Since they're busy I'll do it...

**She disclaims,she merely owns Aaya...and 'Okami' is japanesse for wolf**

**Warnings:There is mention on molestation and or rape in someone's past...**

**Sin Got:**

**Anger Issues(lol),Chocolate chip cookies and many many thanks!**

**To My REVIEWERS:**

**TheDarkestWhiteRose:Wow,I've never heard that saying before, (aka This story it the shit!) and at first i didn't see 'the' and i thought you insulted me,but i re-read it and then i got it.-sweatdrop-Thank you!**

**trulywicked:Oh i get nosebleeds all the time,thank you!I hope this is okay,sorry it focuses on Aaya's past and why she's so messed up and similar to Naruto**

**LadydemonLyn:Oi,i have no idea why they call it limes and lemons.But anyway everntually everyone had to know why aaya's so screwed up to strangers in future chapters.Her past is sad.It just is.**

_**gaara's point of veiw**_

I awoke next to my sleeping okami.She lay on her stomach taking deep breaths.I smiled and stretched,getting up and dressing.I decided to go and pick up some movies from the rental place.I walked out into the rain and made my way down the street.

_((afterwards))_

I walked into the dimly lit home.The rain poured out side visible since the black curtains were pulled back,with were the only source of light that dared to flow into the room full of depression.A lump curled tightly together laid on the blackened couch.Silvery hair in the lightning's light was strewn across the upholstery,black painted nails dug into the pale flesh of the girl's legs with many scars around her ankles.Her knees were drawn up to her face.Her eyes closed tightly,she didn't stir as a particularly loud thunder strike shook the house._What has happened to my litle angel?_Her unusually shorter shirt riding up her pale abdomin revealing one of her two tattoos.I brushed my fingers over the kanji 'Hate' on her hip.I found it a bit ironic,I hate love tattoed on and she hate.The other tattoo on her right hip was the symbol for 'alone in the dark'.

"What's happened?What's wrong?"I asked quietly as I sat down next to her.I brushed away her chin legnth bangs that covered her sunburnt cheek.Her brows unfurrowed and her eyes opened half-lidded,revealing jade eyes.Emotionless and blank.Without any pupils whatsoever."So,you've retreated to your head again,"I sighed sadly._Something must have happened.Yet I still don't know how to comfort you when you're in this state._

She always retreats to her mind when reality is too harsh.She said it was something she did since she was small.Lock herself away from the world and protect herself."You remind me so much of how I felt when I was all alone in the world.So scared and alone.Always locking away your heart to keep from getting hurt.But it's okay now."I pleaded,"It's okay to want to protect yourself,but I won't hurt you,I made a promise,and I intend to keep it..."

'I would never forget that day...'

_**Flashback:**_

_After she saw what day it was on the calender she ran out of the house without a sound.When I finally found her in a clearing she fell to her knees sobbing into her palms.I suddenly remembered.She had been raped on this day.This was the day she feared most of all.The day she grew an unimaginable fear of ally ways in the dark.This was the day that haunted her memory ever since that bastard found her.All alone walking home._

_It happened when she was younger,so naturally,that left her scared with wounds deep and unable to heal.Though she was younger she was aware of the consequences that this would have on her soul.As darkness clouded her vision as he inner demon posessed her body.Attacking the man,and eventually...killing him.Seeing a bloody body and blood all over yourself she went into shock and panic as soon as conscieness came back.That event made her the way she is._

_I kneeled down next to my friend.I hesitated before placing a hand on her shoulder.She immediatly stiffened to the touch.Looking up at me she threw her arms around me and cried into my already soaked chest.I never really knew how much I cared for her,but seeing her in such a state of fear and sadness,I couldn't take it.My heart her to she her sad.I sat down and pulled her into my lap.I could feel her hot breath and knew she said something."What?"I asked."Please don't leave me."She pleaded.She grasped my clothes tighter,trembling,"I don't want to be alone when I'm sad anymore.I want someone who won't leave me when I'm alone and broken."_

_I never really knew as much about her past as I did Naruto's but what pieces I did know were sad and depressing.I didn't know what love was like but I'm pretty sure this is what it should feel like.The need to make sure that person won't face their fears alone,the need to make them happy.I loved her.There was something about her.The way she blushes when she reads yaoi strories or when something embaressing happens to someone.The way way she always wants to make everyone else happy,even if she doesn't tell you.Her kind small smile easily confused with a smirk._

_"I won't leave you.Never.I promise."She looked into my seafoam eyes almost suprised at my answer.I placed my lips tenderly on hers.When I pulled away her tears had stopped.Somehow I could tell through the rain."Why would you want me.I'm so screwed up..."She tried to pull away but my grip on her wrist pervented that."I know what happened.Naruto told me because he knew I liked you.I know why you don't like being alone in the dark, why you flinch when someone even brushes your shoulder,Why you're so angry all the time,why your trust is so hard to earn...and easy to loose..."Her eyes widened then looked sad again,"You know why,but are you sure?"I sighed,'stubborn as usual'._

_"Of course.You are what I love.I love how you are strong enough to show me your weakness,the fact that you still love enen though you're afraid.I want to protect you from all that troubles you.I want you to be happy,"I felt tears fall down my pale cheeks.I hardly ever cried,but I would for her.She smiled up at me."I'll be happy if I'm with you."I pulled her into a delicate kiss._

_**End Flashback**_

I knew I was petting her hair.It was something I'd grown acustomed to playing with her hair.Her body untensed as I placed a kiss on her cheek.Her nails undug themselves from her legs and she slowly sat up.I almost smiled but saw her eyes were still unfocused.I pulled her into a out of your mind.If you keep locking yourself away then you may not be able to come back out."I let go of her just in time to see her pupils reappear.I smiled as a tear fell down her cheek."I'm sorry.I just don't know any other way besides locking myself up."She threw her arms around me,"I'm sorry..I'm so sorry..."I couldn't help but smile.She still wanted to make me happy an apolagize for what she couldn't control."I'll be here to help you.So you won't face this alone,"I told her.I could feel her smile into my chest.

_((later...))_

She sat with her legs bent over my lap,her back resting against the armrest.We watched a movie called 'The Conqueror of Samballa'.She leaned against my shoulder as a few tears ran down her cheek."I admire you."I mumbled into her hair."What?"She looked up suprised,"How could you-?" I looked solemly into her eyes,"Dispite what your parents told you,you are very strong.You've been treated badly by those called 'your family' but it gave you empathy,You know what it feels like to be in pain.You love so many people,you let them see your fears and worries.You're strong when you can do that."I kissed her lightly.She snuggled into my chest,"Thank you,"She wisper,"For loving me."shesome how felt into a light sleep without passing out.But in my mind,I knew she was in a deep day dream away from reality where no one could hurt her or anyone she loves.

Sin:-_nosebleed-_

Iruka:Are you going to be okay?

Sin:Yep...however I feel much better,thans Iruka-kun -_glomps-_

Kakashi:_-reading Sin's yaoi stories-_

Sin:I am so sorry for the shortness but i am feeling impending doom approaching..aka WRITER'S BLOCK!!!!(NOOOO!!!!)so I apologize for future lack of updates on this story...Please do give up on me!

**Please Review!I love every single REVIEWER!Questions,comments,constructive critism** **and helpfull facts wanted!!!**


	6. Gasp! Death's cold blade

Sin: oh my god!! -_squees-_I may actually have a plah-ot!

Kakashi:What?

Sin:I think this story may finally be getting somwhere! (hugs iruka)

Iruka:okay, okay. I get it. You're happy and-

Kakashi:on medication...

Iruka:(glares at kakashi)

Sin:Watch it copy boy. You may me the copy nin but I am the Shadow Theif! -_poofs into kitchen-_

Kakashi:what?

Iruka:It's her nickname. And it's quite literal. She stole my pen yesterday.

Kakashi:so?

Iruka: I was still using it! i set it down to pick up another paper then it was gone. then she just appeared out of no where!

Sin:-_poofs back in-_True story!

**Warnings:Torture...monday..school...**

"Get away from me! What do you want?!" Aaya screamed. Three ninja surrounded her. Two held her back with paralyzing justu while the other stood in front of her.

"Oh, don't pretend like you don't know." the one snickered. His shaggy brown hair had streaks of green and blue through it. His grasped her shirt,

"You hold that terrible demon in you. Just like your cousin that wretched Naruto Ukumaki! Do you _know_ how many that wolf demon's killed? Thousands. Innocent people who died at the former holder of the wolf demon. And yours! Yuo don't even care do you! Then you fall head over heels for that insane killer from the sand village. You've disgraced the village of Kohona. And your hometown village of Yuki-Ame," he snickered. Then he pulled out a kunai and slashed her cheek deeply. There was no need to hold back. They were in the middle of the woods. Two of the ninja were from the water counrty and the other from Kohona.

"I can't control this beast inside me! It does at it wishes! I don't dream to protect this village! I go to an isolated area far away from everyone in the middle of the month to release the demon. I nearly bleed to death everytime I release it!" Tears streamed down her face. Another deep slash to her abdomen sent her mind reeling. The other ninja had each stabbed a kunai coated with snake's poison into each arm and leg. Slowly the poison circulated through her system, some bleeding out through her wounds but not much. Once it hit her heart she screeched a sound like an old machine, almost inhuman.

Back In the village Gaara's senses picked up something wrong. He didn't know what but it was making him uneasy, but it's not like anyone could tell. Aaya may have softened his heart, but he still kept up his icy demeanor. Sasuke seemed to sense somethign wrong too. There was something in the wind.

"Something's up." Sasuke glanced lazily at Naruto who leaned against his hand, to tense to continue in school today.

"It's lunch time, we'll probably only miss the next period or so if we hurry," Naruto grinned. Immediatly the three friends poofed out of school and reappeared hopping from tree to tree in the forest. A shriek of pain and Naruto perked up is ears.

"That sounds familiar..." The scent of blood filled the air. All three knew whose blood it was, _Aaya_! When The three jumped down and they came to a sight of Aaya and the other ninja. Immediatly the sand quivered in Gaara's gourd, he glared at the ninja harming his wolf. Kyuubi stirred inside Naruto.

"Don't!" Aaya yelled. Huffing and stuggling to stay conscious, "Stay away, I can take care of myself!" The brown haired nin snickered,

"Ha! you're so weak, you knew those three to come to your aid? You're a worthless ninja. You can't take care of yourself," he laughed and sliced her abdomen once again. A low growl emenated from Aaya's throat and furry white dog ear popped out of the top of her head. A purple aura swirled around her. She opened her mouth to scream revealing long canine fangs. Another machine-like screech rang through the air and black wings sprouted painfully from her back.

"Stop! stop!" she yelled at Ayame. A black furry tail appeared through the thick aura. Somehow the ninja found the energy to slash at her with his kunai again. Her tail flung away the kunai.

"I guess we'll have to take care of the others too," He grinned and seven ninja popped out of the ground and used a paralyzing justu on the three boys.

"Let's see who let's their demon side out first." The ninja snickered, and pulled a realese seal justu scroll out of his pocket.

"Release seal justu!" In a poof shukaku's (A/N:How the heck do spell that?! XD) fur seeped through Gaara's pores, While Naruto grew six brown/ red fox tails and two ears. Sasuke's eyes clouded over and red flaming marks reappeared on his skin.

The paralis justu wore of Sasuke first. He grinned insanely and ran towards one of the ninja, making the hand sign of 'darkness conceals justsu'. Completely covering the victom in a shadowy blackness and then exploding into slivers of black and blood. He turned and was about to do the same to the others when another scream peirced the air and aaya fell to the ground.Naruto's eyes clouded over as did Gaara's.

"Sasuke...help us..." Naruto wispered...slipping back into infenate darkness.

Iruka:Omigod! You Killed Naruto!

Sin:Did not! Maybey he just passed out?!

Kakashi:Shouldn't you know this?

Sin:Nope!

Kakashi:T.////

Sin:Review!Do you hate me?Love me?Questions?Coments?Concerns?


End file.
